


Keep Working it, Darling

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: "Its Strange" Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam finds something interesting in Theo's glove compartment.Inspired by Waves, by Miguel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For full listening experience, use the Joshua Tree remix of Waves, by Miguel.

Theo and Liam were on the highway back from Joshua Tree.

A few days after Theo officially moved into the Geyer household, the pack started getting word of rogue hunters in the surrounding area.

Scott asked Theo if he could provide backup for Argent, who left the night before to check out a very minor threat on the border of an ally pack's territory. Liam was permitted to accompany him after a firm, embarrassing lecture about not getting distracted.

The two made a surprisingly good team, despite having plenty of issues to work on in their still-new relationship.

The two things Theo and Liam did well together were fighting and fucking.  And thankfully one of those was what the mission required.

They worked impressively, barely speaking on the trip, apart from pack business. They took direction easily from Chris, assisting him in detaining a rogue, reckless hunter, before checking in with Scott and heading back the same day.

Liam slept on the whole trip there, as it was 4 in the morning when they left, but Theo refused his offer to drive home, stating he wasn't tired. They made casual conversation for the first half of the drive back to Beacon Hills, about music and movies, laughing and smiling as they made their way home, racing to beat sundown.

Theo's phone stopped streaming music to the sound system and vibrated with a low battery notification about 20 minutes from home.

Liam reached into the glove compartment to look for Theo's phone charger. Something caught his eye as he pulled the cable from the mess of papers and CDs. A mildly familiar looking squeeze tube was peeking out from under some vehicle registration papers.

"Liam, are you gonna plug my pho-" Theo's words caught in his mouth as he watched Liam pull the container out of the glove compartment. He groaned as Liam smirked at the tube and then at his driver.

"Well." Liam giggled as he waved the tube with the word 'Astroglide' printed on the side. "I could, but now... apparently I have the means to plug something else if I want."

"You..." Theo's eyes flitted back and forth between the road and his passenger in frustration, swiping at Liam's hostage in futility. "You are a fucking _child_ , Liam. Give me. Stop going through my shit."

"So, did you like... keep this in your car, hoping you'll like... pick up someone to use it with... or?" Liam asked playfully, turning the container of lube in his hands, but Theo could hear his heart beating faster, betraying the casual question.

Theo gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead at the open road. Liam being possessive always sent a rush through his body, traveling straight to his groin.

"No, Liam. I wouldn't let just anyone touch me like that." Theo replied, finally, causing Liam to look up at the husky rasp in the chimera's voice. "But I do... _did_ live, and do everything, in my car."

"Oh. _**Oh**_." Liam's confident, teasing grin returned. Theo frowned as Liam set the lube down between his thighs and pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing it carelessly into the back seat. "So, this is just for you? When you were out parked in the reserve or wherever, and you needed to jack off? And finger yourself, right?  Did you finger yourself, Theo? Did you sit in your car and fuck yourself open?"

Theo ground his teeth together as he felt his own cock twitch at the beta's breathy, teasing words. He squinted, determinedly not looking toward the boy he'd shared a bed with for the past few days.  The person he'd come to realize had probably ruined him for all other lovers, with his filthy mouth, and contrastingly gentle, praising words.

He furrowed his brow as he heard the sound of clothes rustling.  The already present smell of arousal coming from Liam flared impossibly stronger, but Theo stared determinedly ahead at the highway in front of them. They were less than a mile from the exit to Liam's neighborhood. He just had to stay focused on the road and not look over at whatever the teasing, giggling werewolf in the passenger seat was doing.

But then Theo heard the familiar snick of the lube cap, and his eyes strayed from the road to glance at Liam.

Theo felt like the air had been punched out of him and he watched Liam put a liberal, almost excessive amount of the lube on two of his fingers.

Liam was naked from the waist down, slouching down in the seat, angled so that his back was half against the passenger door. His right foot was up on the dash, his left knee opened out on the bench seat toward the drivers seat. His cock was completely filled, pink and leaking a tiny drop from the tip.

"Like this, Theo?" Liam moaned as he took the two fingers and went to tease circles onto his own sensitive opening, just barely out of Theo's view. His eyes flicked between Liam and the road, barely able to change lanes in time to get in the appropriate freeway exit lane.

Theo fought the urge to lean forward in his seat so he could watch as Liam gasped and finally, slowly pushed a finger inside himself. The whine that Liam let out barely covered the filthy, slick sound of Liam pumping his finger in and out in a slow torturous drag.

"Is this how you fingered yourself, Theo?" Liam hissed, breathily, breath catching as he gasped out Theo's name and added the second finger.

Liam paused to let himself adjust. He looked up at Theo, who was desperately trying not to look as he navigated then through the city, only a couple miles to go until they were at Liam's house.

"God, Liam, just..." Theo groaned, turning right at a major street light, then sneaking a glance over at the werewolf, who had his left hand on his sac as his right hand continued its assault on his own tight entrance.

"Is that a 'yes,' Theo?" Liam teased. Theo glanced up at Liam's smirking face and gulped at the hungry gaze he was met with. His cock twitched painfully in his jeans and he focused on the road ahead as Liam continued to speak. "Did you think of me while you fucked yourself open like this? Did you lie back against the seats while you fingered your ass, just like this, wishing it was my cock instead? Is that what you used the lube for, huh? Am I right, Theo?"

Theo stared determinedly at the small roads of Liam's large, sprawling neighborhood, but he could hear the obscene squelch of Liam fingering himself deeper and harder, the excessive lubrication giving him the freedom to finger himself rougher than he normally would, putting on a show for his partner.

Theo gripped the steering wheel angrily as Liam chuckled breathlessly, feeding on Theo's reactions.

"I bet you even moaned out my name, out in the woods, where no one could hear, as you pulled yourself off, imaging it was me slamming into you hard and fast, making you come all over yourself."

"Turn fucking green!" Theo roared at the light that was keeping him from making a final left on Liam's street.

Liam threw his head back and laughed as the light obeyed and Theo peeled off the line, driving the eighth of a mile up the low grade hill and pulling into Liam's driveway.

Theo took off his seatbelt and turned to Liam the second he was in park, not even shutting the engine off, but the werewolf was faster, and had somehow gotten to his knees on the passenger seat, giving him leverage to hold Theo back against the seat, kissing him hard and licking hungrily into the chimera's mouth.

"We're home, Li, c'mon." Theo moaned as Liam pulled back to nip at Theo's jawline, his free hand undoing Theo's jeans with ease. Theo tried to stop Liam so that they could go inside, but Liam batted his hands away.

"Off." Liam barked out, tugging at the tight jeans with one hand and moving to suck a bruise into Theo's neck, right under his jawline.

Theo complied frantically without thought, the harsh command shutting down any concerns he had about being seen by neighbors in the dim light of sundown.

He succeeded in pushing his jeans and pants down just past his knees before Liam pushed him back against his seat again. Before the chimera's brain could catch up to the moment, Liam was on all fours on the bench seat, leaning over Theo's reddened, weeping, neglected cock and mouthing sloppily at the tip.

"Shit." Theo gasped, his left hand instinctively flying up to grab Liam's hair. Liam groaned at the sensation of his hair being pulled, lips firmly secured around the head of Theo's dick, shooting vibrations through his entire length.

Liam's back arched, drawing Theo's gaze to the werewolf's t-shirt, which had ridden up his back, and the soft globes of his bare, muscular ass. Theo's chest rumbled out an involuntary growl as he ran his free right hand across the small of Liam's back. He grabbed one of the perfectly round cheeks and squeezed.

Liam keened while continuing to lather Theo's member with saliva. Theo gripped Liam's hair harder and gently pushed him down. Liam eagerly started bobbing up and down on his cock at the encouraging gesture. He simultaneously arched his back again, pushing back against the hand that was firmly gripping his backside.

"God, Liam." Theo moaned, releasing his grip on the supple skin in favor of running his fingers down Liam's crack, breath catching as he felt the generous amount of lube that still coated the younger man's puffy, puckered entrance. "You're such a little tease. Fucking yourself like that. Putting yourself on display... knowing that I couldn't do a thing to stop you or touch you."

Liam pushed back against his fingers once more. Theo smiled, teasing his fingers against the rim, getting his fingers slick with the lube there, but not pushing inside. Liam pulled off Theo's cock with a whine, trying to push back farther and force Theo's teasing digits inside him.

"Oh yeah?" Theo laughed, using the hand in Liam's hair to push him back down, til he was once again sucking eagerly at the cock below him. "Is this what you want, babe?"

Theo took his middle and index fingers, already coated in slick from running up and down Liam's crack, and pushed them in steadily until they were as far as he could possibly get them from his less-than-ideal angle.

Liam groaned, taking Theo as deep as possible and staying there, mouth and throat full of Theo's thick cock.

"Fuck!" Theo inhaled sharply, pushing down gently on Liam's head at the sensation of being buried deep inside the other boy's throat. Liam breathed out harsh, warm puffs of air through his nose as he clenched his lower muscles around Theo's fingers.

Theo finally pulled him up and off and the younger werewolf gasped for breath for five seconds before dropping his mouth back down to lick at Theo's throbbing cock again, simultaneously pushing back against the fingers buried in his ass.

"Shit, Liam." Theo whispered reverently, starting to drag his fingers slowly in and out of Liam's tight hole. Liam canted back against him, losing his rhythm of bobbing up and down on Theo's cock in favor of pushing himself back on the chimera's thick fingers. "God, you should see you right now. Such a good little slut, fucking yourself on my hand like that."

Liam moaned happily, seemingly proud of the derogatory words coming from his partner's mouth. He swallowed Theo down with renewed effort.

"Yeah, baby. That's so good. Suck me off like the gorgeous cockslut you are." Theo cooed, running a gentle hand through Liam's hair. He sped up the thrusts from his fingers as a reward for Liam's enthusiasm. The chimera stared in amazement as Liam writhed blissfully against the sensations coming from both ends. "God, you love that don't you? You love having both of your holes filled."

"Mmm." Liam moaned loud, nodding as much as possible without letting Theo's cock drop from his mouth.

"You're gonna make me come baby. You look too fucking good." Theo panted out desperately, feeling the pleasantly warm sensation coil in his balls. "You want me to come down your throat, Li? What do you want?"

Liam sucked harder before pulling off to mouth at the underside of Theo's swollen dick, looking up at him innocently, breathing out a desperate 'please' as he sucked and licked around Theo's shaft.

"Jesus Christ." Theo's eyes rolled back in his head as Liam held himself up with one arm and started jacking Theo off, covering as much of the rest of the spit-slick member with his mouth as possible. Theo's fingers stilled as he felt his orgasm approach soon after, pushing Liam down harshly with a warning. "I'm coming, Liam, fuck."

Liam dropped his hand and let Theo guide him forcefully up and down by the hair one, two times before the chimera swore loudly, holding Liam's head in place and emptying spurts of semen deep into the werewolf's throat, whining desperately as he felt the muscles on Liam's throat swallow around the sensitive head of his cock.

Theo's head swam as Liam sucked gently, trying to coax out the last drops from his orgasm.

"Liam, c'mon." Theo choked out, pulling Liam off his flagging member and releasing his hair. He hooked his fingers inside Liam, earning a groan, before slipping them all the way out and gently swatting his firm cheek. "Come up here. Get in my lap, baby, come here."

Liam crawled into Theo's lap obediently, straddling and kissing him, deep and filthy, feeding Theo the spare traces of himself left on Liam's tongue. He pulled away to cry out as he felt Theo's fingers enter him again, the angle allowing Theo to fuck him deeper, and brush the tips of his fingers against his prostate.

"You gonna come for me, like a good little slut?" Theo whispered, smirking into Liam's panting mouth, earning a desperate nod. Theo took his other hand and gripped Liam's angry, neglected cock, giving it a dry tug. "Grab that lube for me, sweetheart. Give me a little, yeah?

Liam frantically reached next to them to retrieve the lube, flipping the cap open and squeezing a tiny bit into the empty hand Theo held out. Theo kissed him sweetly in thanks, then deepened their press of lips as he gripped Liam's erection once more, tugging harshly and resuming the brutal onslaught on Liam's prostate. Liam moaned into the kiss, allowing his body to be overwhelmed, completely giving in to the older teen's ministrations. He pulled back suddenly, knees tightening around Theo's hips.

"Theo, I'm gonna come." Liam cried, gripping the headrest behind Theo's head, starting to push back and forth wantonly between the fingers pushing into him and the ones pulling roughly at his cock. "Please, please, let me come."

"Come, baby. Let go for me." Theo whispered, placing gentle kisses against the column of Liam's neck, feeling him seize up just before a jet of hot liquid hit the bottom of Theo's chin, making the chimera smile and continue tugging until he had a handful of the beta's sticky release.  He gently coaxed every bit of the werewolf's load out into his hand, pulling delicious cries of pleasure from him as well, before leaning up to kiss his jaw comfortingly. "Mmm... good boy."

Theo pulled back grinning, bringing his come-covered hand up to his mouth, cleaning it off, staring straight into Liam's heavy lidded eyes. The werewolf winced as slick fingers eased out of his ass, then he continued staring hungrily as Theo lapped at the come between his own fingers, before dropping his damp hand to Liam's thigh.

"So sexy." Liam sighed, staring the spot of come on Theo's jaw as it glittered in the now bright light of the moon, as the sun had set during their semi-public tryst. He smirked, hunching over and licking the spot before feeding it to Theo, both of them smiling and giggling into the kiss.

The laughter was interrupted as both boys' phones buzzed frantically, indicating someone had group messaged them. Liam groaned, crawling off Theo's lap to search for his phone on the floor of the truck.

"I got it." Theo sighed, reaching into the cup holder, where it had been ever since this whole thing had started, with Theo asking Liam to grab his phone charger. He tapped the notification then pressed his thumb to the unlock button, opening the chat. He started wheezing in laughter and threw his phone on the middle seat between himself and Liam.

"What?" Liam frowned, shorts in hand. Theo just shook his head and reached down to pull up his pants. He fastened his jeans as Liam picked up the phone, skimming the still open chat to read the three messages, joining Theo in laughter as he took in Stiles' texts and hurried to put on his own clothes so they could go inside, safe from the outside world and anyone who was coming to reprimand their reckless actions.

  
_**Stiles** : You guys are disgusting. I can't believe I'm even warning you._

_**Stiles** : My dad just called and said you have five minutes until a deputy comes to your house to respond to the public indecency complaint from your elderly neighbor, Ms. McIntyre._

_**Stiles** : The house is empty, and five fucking meters away, you pathetic animals. Have some self-control. *gag* This never happened._


	2. So Hot, Goddamn I Need a Towel, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo tries to get back at Liam for making his car smell like jizz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not sick of the song yet, this one was written to Kacey musgraves and miguels version of waves.

  
"Can you pass me that book, Cara?" Liam whispered loudly, taking one of his headphones out. He started expectantly at the girls who stood over the opposite end of the large library table, huddled over a large poster board. They looked up at him and the taller one, Cara, picked up the book he was pointing to, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

"You're so fucking lazy, Dunbar. Do you ever work for anything, or do you just expect things to be handed to you?" She teased, smiling and bringing him the book. She looked down at his notecards and nodded approvingly. "Well, at least you're more help than Mason."

Liam laughed and looked over toward the stacks. Mason had been texting most of the afternoon after their group had split up to work on different parts of the presentation. Liam had smelled Corey's scent next to him about ten minutes ago and suddenly a flushed looking Mason had stood from his chair muttering about missing textbooks.

Mason never came out from the stacks.

"How's your boyfriend?" Cara's voice startled Liam, as he had forgotten she was still standing over him.

"What? What, I don't..." Liam fumbled through a denial about having a boyfriend.

"Oh, fuck off, Dunbar." The smaller asian girl, Rosie, laughed from where she was still putting together their project display. The librarian hissed out a scold at the plucky girl's noisy exclamation. "There is no way you're not banging that delicious piece of man who glares at us like a Tiger Mom when he picks you up for lunch after class each day."

"He does not. That's just his face." Liam looked scandalized.

"You're not denying sleeping with him, though." Cara laughed, waltzing back to help Rosie, who simply rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Liam grumbled under his breath about nosy classmates before putting his headphone in, allowing him to zone out on his work, listening to the sultry R&B album that Theo had recommended.

Liam smiled unconsciously as he thought of the chimera, and their strangely domestic relationship. They were a team. Liam felt like they had been for some time, ever before their awkward, angst-filled, clandestine tryst in Scott's kitchen.

Liam reflected fondly on the previous weekend on their drive back from Joshua Tree, and how they'd tumbled into the shower together after doing the chores that his mom had demanded in payment for scarring her for life.

Theo had been so affectionate, careful even, as he'd washed Liam and shampooed his hair. It wasn't intensely sexual, but was more loving, as if he was taking care of something precious, afraid to touch or grip to hard, in fear he'd drop or break Liam.

Liam had fallen into a trance as the older teen had cleaned himself off and turned off the shower, toweling them both down before holding Liam tight in his arms. Their hard, warm, damp bodies pressed together as they hugged as if the world were ending.

But really, it was just beginning.

Liam's stomach coiled with warmth as he remembered the way they fumbled their way through having intercourse that night, for the first time. Laughing into eachothers mouths as they learned eachothers bodies in a way they hadn't before. They tumbled downstairs afterwards to make dinner, unable to tell if they were starving more for food or the other's touch.

Liam blushed despite the fact that no one else knew his thoughts. He then froze suddenly in horror, remembering he told Theo he'd be back at 4 to help with his car and then have dinner.

It was 5:05.

As if the chimera had known that Liam had forgotten, Liam music stopped and his phone started vibrating. Liam answered frantically.

"Shit, Babe, I'm so sorry." Liam hissed into his phone, furrowing his brow in frustration. He heard Rosie's voice, muted by his headphones, as she scoffed out a 'Fucking knew it.'

"Li, it's fine." Theo sighed through the phone at the anxious werewolf. "I actually cleaned my car a couple of hours ago. Corey and I were texting earlier and he told me about your project."

"It totally slipped my mind." Liam whispered, voice still laced with a plea for forgiveness, even though the other boy had already absolved him.

"You're fine, pup." Theo laughed, and Liam relaxed visably at the nickname. "Its actually good you weren't there while I was cleaning the car. It still smells like you, and all I could think about was how pretty you looked, spread out on the seats like that."

"Theo." Liam hissed out in warning. But, obviously that didn't deter the chimera.

"You enjoyed putting on that little show, didn't you, baby? You liked how desperate I was to stop you and finger that tight little hole myself." Theo's voice was low, and Liam could tell he was smirking. "I didn't get a good view, though, baby. That's why I wanted you to come home after practice."

Liam's stomach always did a little flip when Theo called the Geyer residence 'home.' Liam looked up at his groupmates and saw them hard at work, but despite the guilt he felt at slacking off, he could bring himself to stop Theo from continuing whatever this game was that he was playing.

"Wanted you here so I could spread you out on the bed and have you repeat your performance for me. Maybe have you get yourself off that way once, before I stepped in to show you how to really do it. Show you how good I can open you up. Draw out more of those delicious little whines you make for me. Maybe taste you a little, see how loud you'd cry out, begging for my cock."

Liam choked on air at Theo's words, not realizing his breathing had become laboured until then. Cara and Rosie looked up at him with scrutiny, probably not realizing he still had someone on the phone, as Liam had gonna silent over a minute ago.

"God, Liam, you look so pretty, sitting there in the library, doing your project like such a good little boy." Theo rasped out, causing Liam's eyes to widen comically, looking around the room. "I'm not there anymore, pup, if you're looking. I'm still on campus though, and if you find me, maybe I'll give you a treat."

Liam stood from the table abruptly, yanking one of his earbuds out. The librarian hissed out a 'quiet' again when his chair made a harsh, grating sound.

"Gotta..." Liam stuttered out, looking at the girls' unimpressed stares. "I'm gonna just... I'll be back."

Liam sped from the table, Theo's voice chuckling, deep and smooth in his ear. He burst out the doors of the library into the open air of the quad.

"Where are you?" Liam panted into his phone, getting the faintest whiff of Theo's scent, proving he had been near the library recently.

"I'm sitting in a chair, with my hand around my cock." Theo groaned, making it very clear he was doing exactly as he said. Liam started off down the closest row of classrooms. "I'm sure you can follow my smell, Liam. I've been hard and leaking ever since I saw you sitting there, blushing as those girls called you out on me being your boyfriend."

Liam scented the air, getting traces of Theo's signature scent of woods, motor oil, and cinnamon, mixed with the smell that Liam had come to crave more than anything else in the world.

Theo's lust.

Theo wanted him. And Liam was going to give him what he wanted, if he could just find the asshole first.

"You're close. Aren't you, baby?" Theo taunted in his ear. Liam scented the air once more, wincing as Theo's scent started to mix with that of other sweaty young men. He growled and darted for the locker room doors as Theo egged him on. "That's it, pup. Come get your bone."

"You're such a dick." Liam growled and tore his other earbud out, throwing his phone on the nearest bench and stalking toward Finstock's office with a snarl. He pushed the door open to find Theo sitting behind the coach's desk, shirtless, fly open, and jeans pulled down far enough to allow his cock out freely. He smiled mischeviously at Liam from his seat, and turned toward the door, one hand around his dick, gripping lightly, the other carefully setting down his phone down next to that notorious bottle of Astroglide.

"Sorry, what was that?" Theo teased. "You want to suck a dick? I got one right here."

Liam glared, but licked his lips in spite of himself as Theo pumped his shaft once, coaxing a drop of shiny liquid to form at his slit.

Before he could think twice, he was on his knees in front Theo, gripping the teen's thick thighs and lapping hungrily at the tip of his cock.

"That's my good boy." Theo moaned, throwing his head back and threading a hand through Liam's messy hair as the werewolf swallowed him down as far as he could take it. "You like your treat, baby?"

Liam bobbed up and down on Theo's hot, thick length a couple more times before pulling off with a frown.

"Oh that's my treat, yeah?" Liam huffed out, standing up and leaning back against the coach's desk. He pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in a cutoff shirt that caused Theo's cock to jump as he realized it was his own, pilfered from his laundry. "Well then you better give it to me."

Liam winked at the chimera before turning around and hooking his thumbs in his running shorts, slowly pulling them down so that both round globes of his bare ass were uncovered. Liam bent over the desk, propping himself up on his elbows, and looked over his shoulder to where Theo was staring at his eagerly present body with unnatural, glowing eyes.

"Fuck, Liam." Theo whispered reverently, slamming his eyes shut to try and calm himself slightly. We he opened them back up, they were the gorgeous green that Liam was used to, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Yeah, Theo." Liam breathed out, his own hard length rubbing against the cool paint of the metal desk. "If you want to hear me beg and whine, you're gonna have to fuck it out of me."

"Shit." Theo whispered, licking his lips. He rolled his chair forward so that his face was right behind Liam's willingly offered hole. He yanked down on Liam's shorts til they were at Liam's feet, forcefully removing one of Liam's feet from the leg of the shorts. He nudged the teen's feet wider apart with his own, elicitng a small gasp from Liam as his cock was pressed more firmly into the flat of the desk. Theo pressed a dry finger to the puckered entrance and leaned in to gently bite at the soft flesh of Liam's quivering glutes. He pulled back again to stare at the whole presentation, pulling Liam's cheeks apart with a groan. "I'm gonna ram my cock into that ass so hard and so deep. You'll be left wide open and gaping, begging for me to fill your empty hole up again."

Liam whined quietly as Theo let go, reaching for the lube. He pushed back against nothing, desperate for Theo to touch him again. Just as Theo had a large dollop of lube on his fingers, ready to push them into the boy in front of him, Liam cranes his neck to look back over his should at Theo once more, face already desperate and needy, to rasp out an innocent, hopeful, "Promise?"

"Jesus, fuck." Theo stuttered out in awe, reaching up with his clean hand and caressing the soft skin of Liam's lower back. He wiped his slick fingers against Liam's entrance, before circling the rim and starting to push his pointer finger in, slowly. "Yeah, I promise. I'm gonna wreck you, baby, don't worry."

Liam sighed contentedly as Theo dragged one finger in and out leisurely three or four times, before pulling out all the way to gather more lube on his digits, sliding two back in this time, swift and with a slight twist.

"Yes." Liam's head dropped to the desk, and he gripped the top for purchase as he tried to push back against the larger intrusion, relaxing his muscles in an effort to take more in.

"Fuck, baby, always so greedy for me." Theo leaned down to whisper into Liam's skin, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh as he continued to scissor his fingers inside the prone werewolf. "But I'm not sure you really deserve it do you? You stood me up this afternoon, made me wash my car that you came all over..."

Theo stood carefully, his red, neglected cock waving in the open as he pumped deep into Liam a couple more times. He reached for the tube on the desk next to Liam, pulling out completely and gripping his aching member. He groaned, thankful for the friction, and added a bit more lube as he stroked himself before lining up at Liam's red, loosened entrance.

"You don't deserve to get split open on my cock, do you, Liam?" Theo groaned, digging his fingers into Liam's left hip as he used his free hand to push the head of his cock inside and let it sit there, the werewolf whining pitifully into the desk below him, making futile attempts to back up onto the rest of the shaft.

"Please, Theo, I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just was so worried about the project and getting a good grade." Liam pleaded, voice quaking with want. He pushed back again, harder, moaning in triumph when got a little bit more length of Theo's hardness inside him.

Thro pulled all the way out with a 'tsk,' making Liam cry out a sob in defeat.

"I guess you were doing the right thing then, but next time..." Theo paused in his scolding to line his cock up again and pushed the tip inside, right where it was before. Liam whined and squeezed his slickened ring of muscle around Theo's cockhead. "Next time, you better remember to let your boyfriend know, alright?"

"Yes, of course, anything. Just please, Theo, fuck me. Please." Liam's voice cracked, every other word coming out as a breathless cry. Theo ran his free hand up and down the bottom half of Liam's spine, underneath the muscle tee that branded him as Theo's.

"Good boy." Theo cooed, moving to get a firm grip on both of Liam's hips and then pushing in hard and swift, knocking a strangled cry from the werewolf below him. He pulled out, immediately, slow and torturous, then slammed back in up to the hilt, enjoying the way Liam's heart skipped every time the chimera bottomed out inside him. He repeated the fast-then-slow action ignoring Liam's whimpers and cries for more.

"Baby, you take it so well, look at you." Theo stared in awe at his own cock as it pulled out slowly, shining with lube, admiring the way Liam's hole stretched and clenched greedily. He watched as the ridge of his cockhead slipped just outside the rim, stretching it the little bit more. His gaze traveled up Liam's back, to where his shoulders and biceps were red with exertion, and his cheek was pressed into the cool surface, mouth open and panting, eyes glazed over with desperation and amazement. Theo's breath caught. "Fuck, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Turn over, I want to watch you come."

Theo backed up, his cock falling completely out of Liam, and Liam tries to stand on shaky legs to comply. Theo gripped his waist, flipping him around and kissing him deeply, tongues battling hungrily as they both fell into the connection, relieved, as if they had been starving to taste eachother all day.

Theo pulled away and lifted the werewolf on the desk, manhandling him until he was on his back, ass at the edge of the desk. He pulled Liam's legs up, gripping the backs of his knees, and pushed in easily. Both men groaned deep and satisfied at the new angle. Liam looked up, eyes dark and playful, and Theo couldn't resist grinning back as he pulled out and thrust back in, picking up the pace, edging his partner closer and closer to orgasm.

"Theo, faster, make me come." Liam gasped, one hand flying over his dripping length at the frantic pace, and the other gripping the bottom edge of the desk, bracing for the pace he was begging for. "Please, harder. Hard as you want, Theo, I'm gonna fucking come."

"Fuck, yeah." Theo let out a strangled whimper, slamming into Liam's hole as hard and brutal as he could without breaking the desk. He felt Liam's muscles clench around him, fluttering as the werewolf gasped for air and jets of white spurred from his cock, flying up past his shoulder, leaving drops of come dotting the t-shirt that Theo often worse around the house or to work out. "Mine."

Theo growled, continuing to slam into Liam's hole, the boy a whimpering, come-covered mess below him. Liam looked up at him, gasping out little whines, but held his stare encouragingly, silently pleading to be filled with Theo's seed.

Theo felt his balls tighten and he let one of Liam's legs go in favor of gripping the misappropriated t-shirt tightly in his fist and burying himself deep inside Liam's spasming channel as his orgasm washed over him. He pulsed and twitched inside Liam until there was nothing left, all while holding his heated gaze.

Theo placed Liam's feet on the edge of the desk and leaned over, panting, and licked at Liam's jaw, where a streak of come had painted all the way across his splotchy red cheek.

"Yours." Liam whimpered out, threading a hand through Theo's hair. "I'm fucking yours."

"God, I don't deserve you." Theo panted, earning a moan in response as he continued peppering kisses onto Liam's jaw and neck before planting one on his lips and slowly pulling out of Liam's abused hole, staring reverently as it gaped briefly, before closing and starting to drip Theo's release. Theo's fingers automatically went to push the liquid back inside the puffy pink rim.

"Oh my god, fuck." Liam hissed, and Theo looked up sharply, ready to apologize for hurting him, but the werewolf simply looked down in awe, his rapidly softening cock twitching in interest.

"Shit, I'm gonna fuck you again when we get home." Theo's voice rumbled, coated in renewed lust at the sigh of own semen dripping from his partner's sloppy entrance. He gathered the stream of come with two fingers, pushing it back in again, deeper this time. He grinned as Liam let out a sob but opened up willingly for Theo's thick fingertips. "I wish I had a plug, so I could make you hold all this inside you as so drive you home."

"Theo, please." Liam looked up with a tired smile. "Lets go home? If you keep talking like that I'm gonna need you in me again."

"Sure thing, pup." Theo helped Liam up and got him dressed, putting his own spent cock away.

They made their way out of Finstock's office and retrieved Liam's phone from the locker room bench.

"Well, that takes care of that." Liam chuckled, voice hoarse from crying out. Theo attached an eyebrow at him, asking for elaboration as they exited the locker room into the cold night air. "Cara texted, said they sent Mason home with my bookbag. She said they would've waited, but it looked like my boyfriend was probably the type with a lot of endurance."

"Hah!" Theo yelled, covering his mouth afterward, try ing to hide the giddy expression on his face. He reached out to lace his fingers through Liams, causing the younger teen's eyes to widen comically. "So, since when am I your boyfriend?"

"Oh, that." Liam smiled at the ground, swinging their hands between them. "You said it earlier, not me. Twice."

"Yeah, alright." Theo nodded, conceding. He stopped Liam, pulling him close for a quick kiss. He pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You good with that?"

"Yeah, alright." Liam grinned, pecking him on the lips back. He pouted shortly after, tugging Theo along. "But let's go, cause I want a fucking shower and then more of my boyfriend's cock before my parents get home at 8."

Theo smiled wide and unabashed and allowed himself to be dragged along to his own car.

He didn't even care that it was going to smell like jizz again, right after he just cleaned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the errors. Writing on your phone while working does that.


End file.
